We're All Monsters
by VictoriousLove
Summary: Caterina has had a hard life since she was 12 when her older brother started touching her inappropriately. But when she starts going to high school will she meet people that could make it worse? or change it for the better? R&R. I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS!
1. Chapter 1

** CAT IS OUT OF CHARACTER IN THIS STORY. SHE HAS DARK BROWN HAIR LIKE SHE DID WHEN SHE WAS YOUNGER AND DOESN'T ACT THE SAME. BUT SHE IS CAT. SHE LOOKS/SOUNDS LIKE CAT AND IS SLIGHTLY BIPOLAR. BUT NOT THE SAME AS IN THE SHOW. THEY ARE ALSO NOT AT HOLLYWOOD ARTS.**

Cat's POV:

~writing on her online blog~

October 3rd 2011:

When I was only 12 I learned that the people we love aren't always the best people to be around. I learned that not everyone is as good as they seem. I learned not to trust everyone. I learned that boys aren't important. In fact they will only hurt you. They will make you think everything is okay when in reality they are doing a bad thing. I learned people do bad things. And sometimes they do those bad things to you.

I never told my mom my brother did to me. I never told her about all the times that he would sneak into my bedroom and touch me. The times he hurt me. The times he made me believe what he was doing was okay. Sometimes he did more than touch. When I was 15 he made me have sex with him and told me of I told mom that I would get in trouble. He still does it every so often. Now that I'm 16 I know it isn't right. But I don't want to break my family apart. When you're young you think your family members are the only people that can make you happy. But in my case...my family scarred me. For life.

November 10th 2011:

I never imagined walking into a high school would be so hard. There were too many people. I've never been around this many people. I've never been to school. I've always been home schooled. Since my mom passed away on October 17th I haven't been the same (As if I could possibly get worse). I had to move in with my brother because I don't have any other family. James is all I have. I looked around the hallways searching for my locker. I've only ever been in a high school when I had to go see James' plays. I sat down on a bench to read my schedule and figure out where everything was.

"Hey, loser. You can't sit there." A dark haired girl in black said standing in front of me. I looked up, confused.

"Why can't I?" I frowned.

"This area is for seniors only. And you're definatly not a senior." She said. I stood up and looked back down at my schedule.

"Sorry, I'm new to this I didn't know." I bit my lip and walked away before she could say anything else. I didn't want to have a problem with anyone here. I walked looking up from my schedule occasionally. I frustrated and somehow managed to drop my books everywhere. Good going girl. I bent down to pick them up and noticed someone was helping me. I looked up and noticed it was a boy. He had dark curly hair and large rimmed glasses. I backed up a bit and stood up. He handed me my books and smiled.

"Here you go." He said.

"Thanks." I looked away from him and started to walk away.

"Hey wait." He said, grabbing my arm.

"What?" I said.

"Uhm...you're new right? I'm Robbie." He said, smiling.

"I'm Cat."

"Oh, like the animal?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said, jokingly.

"Uh, nothing. I like Cats." He smirked and took the schedule from my hands. He ended up showing me to my locker and my first class. I hated public school already. Mean girls, lots of people, lots of _boys._ I really just don't care to be around boys, at all. I wanted to crawl into a ball and cry. But I'd much rather be here than at home with James. I went straight to the back when I got to my first class, cooking. I sat against the wall and a few minutes later a boy with shaggy black hair sat next to me. He was like James. He was wearing a flannel and a leather jacket. And of course, just like James, combat boots.

"Hey, I'm Beck." He smiled. I had to look up to be at his height even sitting down.

"Cat."

"Is that your real name?" He smiled slightly.

"Caterina." I said my full name.

"Can I call you by your full name?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Sure, why?"

"I prefer to call ladies by their names." He winked and I felt sick.

After class he asked for my number. I gave it to him so he wouldn't keep asking. But later that day I regretted it. I really didn't want to talk to him. When James got home he came straight to my room.

"Hey Cat." He said.

"Hi." I said, texting.

"Get off the phone and talk to me."

"I don't want to talk to you, J."

"And why the hell not?" He came and sat down next to me.

"Please just go away?"

"Not until I'm ready to leave." He slip his hand up my leg, laying me back on the bed, setting my phone aside. I pushed on him chest, trying to make him stop but he didn't.

"Please don't." I whined. "Please? I'm still sore from last time."

"You deserve to be."

"Why is that?"

"Cause you've been a bad girl." He smirked. His smile was so evil. I swore he wasn't my brother anymore. He scares me. His hand trailed down my sides and I felt like a prisoner locked in his needy arms. He enveloped me. Kept me in his pocket for when he needed a release. I felt him against me, hard and deliberate. My heart pounded, giving up the resistance that I always seemed to fail at keeping up, yet I always tried. After a half an hour of ruthless pounding and moaning from J, he hit a spot that triggered a feeling in me that I've never experienced before. I moaned quietly, laying my head back. I was enjoying it? What was happening to me? I felt the muscles inside of me tighten and my breath became shallow. Soon he finished leaving me throbbing in pain and pleasure. I was breathing heavy, thinking about what had happened. I felt dirty. I didn't know what had happened to me until later that night when I googled it. I knew it couldn't have been voluntary. I picked my phone up after I got out of the shower and realized I had a missed call from Beck. I decided to call him back and see what he wanted.

"Hey." He said answering the phone. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I just got out of the shower. Why?"

"I just wanted to talk." I could hear the smile in his voice. I sat up on my bed and hugged my blanket.

"Alright." I smiled.

We talked for 3 hours before I finally was tired. I told him all about my mom dying and living with my brother. I did of course leave one thing out. Nobody will ever know the secret between Caterina Valentine and James Valentine. That is except the people who I don't know that read my blog that know me as Cat Sanders. Other than letting it out anonymously... I'll take this secret with me to the grave.

_**A/N: hey! new story. tell me if i should continue! r&r, tell me what you think. please don't just favorite this story, a review would mean a lot to me(:**_


	2. Chapter 2

Cat's POV:

~Writing in her online journal~

Today was my second day at my new school. And, let me tell you it was dreadful. I hate having to be around so many people. The boys are so rude. And, the girls pick on me. The only people I actually like are Robbie Shapiro and Beck Oliver. Beck called me last night. He wanted to talk. We talked for hours about everything. He's really sweet. And, Robbie. He is just the cutest thing. He is such a gentleman too. He helps me carry my books and brings me to almost all of my classes. I really like these two boys. How could you not like them? Who couldn't like them? I'll give you one answer. Jade. Jade hates Robbie. (Jade is the mean girl that yelled at me on the first day). She isn't mean to Beck, OF COURSE, because he is her boyfriend. (Which I only learned today.) He never told me he had a girlfriend. Jade yells at him though, whenever he is around me. Why can't he just have a friend? I don't get it. Ugh, high school annoys me so much. And as for James, well, that's another story.

~That night~

My phone was ringing on my bed. It took me ages to build up the strength to get up and answer it. I was so tired. I answered it and it was Beck. It was always Beck. He was the only person that actually called me. Robbie only texted.

"Come outside. Wear a jacket. We're going to the park." He said on the other line. I sighed. I wasn't really up to it. But, something about him made me want to listen to every word he said. I picked up my jacket and put it on, making sure it looked alright. I put on some make up and walked out the door, hanging up the phone as I made my way to him.

"Hi, Beck." I smiled. He took my hand.

"Let's go." He said, walking me to his car and opening my door. We drove for a matter of five minutes to the park. It was late. About 10. I wondered why he wanted to go to the park so late.

"So, what are we doing here?" I asked, smiling.

"I just want to get away for a while. You know? I just want to relax and talk to someone. Someone real. And...you're one of the most real people at this school. After just two days I feel like I really know you. Like we've been friends for years."

"I feel the same." I smiled. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't really know." He laughed, looking up at the sky. "Can I ask a few questions?"

"Mhmm.." I nodded and smiled.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" He turned to me. I looked straight and shook my head.

"Never?"

"Never."

"Do you want to?" He asked.

"I don't know..." I said in almost a whisper. "I think I'd be bad at it." I looked at him. He leaned closer to me and fixed the hair in front of my face.

"I doubt that." He leaned closer and pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes in slight shock and kissed him back. My heart was pounding and I felt dizzy. I could spell him. He smelled like peppermint and tobacco. His hair brushed against my cheek, making me giggle and I pulled away.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Now you don't have to worry about it. You're a great kisser." He smiled. I could feel myself blushing.

"N-next question." I sat back slightly and he stayed bent over closer to me.

"Are you a virgin, Cat?" He said it slowly, deliberately. As if it were planned out, rehearsed. It took me a long time to answer him. My heart was beating so fast I could hear it. I sighed and brought my voice close to a whisper again.

"No..." I said, my smile became a slight frown.

"Who was your first time with?"

"None of your business!" I snapped.

"Sorry..." He said calmly. He turned my face to his and kissed me again. This time he kissed me harder, with more power. He was determined to do something and at the time I had no idea what it was. He pulled me to his seat on top of him and held me to himself, running his hands down my sides. I moaned quietly, running my hands through his hair. He flipped us so he was on top of me, without breaking the kiss. He ran his hand up under my shirt and i flinched at his freezing hands. He pulled off my hoodie and my shirt, then his. Then, as he was unbuckling his jeans my heart raced faster than before.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Shhh." He said, silencing me, and he continued to remove his jeans. Then mine. Then my bra. Then his boxers. Then my underwear. I was shaking and I knew he could feel it.

"Stop..." I said when he was kissing my neck. "I don't want to do this." I said. He lowered the seat of his car down so it was laying flat. He shh'd me again.

"Trust me, it'll feel great cat." He pushed himself into me and I yelped. He put his hand over my mouth and told me I had to stay quiet. And, finally after what seemed like forever, I was breathlessly laying below him. And he was kissing me. And, after a few minutes I really started to think about what I had just done.

"I have to go home, Beck.." I bit my lip. He sighed, handing me my clothes and putting his on.

"Alright." He said and after we were both dressed he started driving. I started crying silently, looking out the window. I felt so ashamed in myself. My mother would not be happy with me. When we pulled up to my house he was acting a bit funny. I wiped my eyes and looked at him. "Bye, Cat." He said without even looking at me.

"Beck?" I asked. "Are you alright?"

"Can you just get out and go inside now?" My mouth dropped open. I frowned and got out of the car and spoke to him through the window.

"Are we even friends now, Beck?" He inched the car forward, starting to drive away and I caught up, back to the window. "So you trick me into having sex with you, then you try to act like we weren't friends?"

"Shut up, Cat!" He said. "Just shut up! You wanted to have sex with me and you know it."

"No I didn't." I shook my head. "So are we not friends anymore? Like tomorrow at school? Are you going to talk to me?" He looked away and sped off in his car. I sat on the curb and cried. I couldn't believe he would do that to me. He was a _monster._ Just like my brother.

I cried myself to sleep that night. Again.


End file.
